


Trouble

by donniexdarko



Category: Prisoners (2013), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Detective Loki - Freeform, F/M, Harleen Quinzel - Freeform, Jake Gyllenhaal - Freeform, Margot Robbie - Freeform, Prisoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniexdarko/pseuds/donniexdarko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction that follows Detective Loki from Prisoners (2013) and Dr. Harleen Quinzel from Suicide Squad (2016) (and also DC comics).</p>
<p>Detective David Loki takes notice of the new psychiatrist working in his police department, Harleen. It's been so long since he's allowed himself to be truly happy, but he has a good feeling about her. (Mature audiences only, 18+)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Detective Loki's character from Prisoners and I really wanted to write a fanficiton involving his character. I also really love and adore Harleen Quinzel (especially before her Harley Quinn transition) so I wanted to use her as his love interest. I think they would make an adorable couple.

Detective Loki sips his coffee as he makes his way into the police station. It's another rainy day in Boston, and his mind is reeling with all the details he's trying to keep straight in his head about the current case he's working on. He passes his superior, Mike on his way in and says good morning.

"Loki wait up!" Mike says, following Loki into his cubical.

"Please, step into my office," Loki jokes, and sets his coffee down on his desk.

"Anderson brought in a perp about an hour ago, the psychiatrist is in there with him now, but we want you to question him. Son of a bitch just might be your guy," he says.

"What?" Loki says, and runs over to the interrogation room. Through the glass he see's a kid who must not be more than twenty years old. "Why did you call the psychiatrist?"

"He seems to be suffering from some mental illness. Maybe he's just high but we wanted her opinion. He was screaming and saying he could hear voices in his head and all that crazy shit," Mike says.

"Jesus," Loki says, and looks over at the psychiatrist. She's stunning, and that's the first thing he notices about her. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a tight high pony tail and she is wearing a white lab coat, and black slender heels. Her red shirt under her lab coat matches the color of her lips, and she has slim black-rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose. She has this serious, questioning look on her face as she questions the boy. "Who is she?"

"The psychiatrist. Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She's new, but she's one of the best in the state."

"Wow," is all he can manage as he stares at her. He rarely came across women who looked this beautiful in his field of work.

"Keep it in your pants detective," Mike jokes, and pats him on the shoulder as he turns away.

"It wasn't like that," Loki blushes and walks back over to his desk.

He sorts through his paperwork for a few minutes and then he hears the door click open behind him and Harleen makes her way out, her hips swaying as she walks past him without glancing in his direction. She stops in front of Mike's desk and says a few words to him, Loki is too far away to hear exactly, and she hands Mike the report. She shakes Mike's hand and walks out, and Loki feels a knot in his stomach. He hadn't allowed a woman to have this affect on him in a long time, and the last thing he needed was a distraction. He sipped his coffee again, which tasted cold and bitter now and made his way into the interrogation room.

______________________________

A few days pass, and Loki feels very frustrated about the current case he's working on. The kid they questioned a few days ago was most definitely not his guy and he felt disappointed in himself for not making any more progress in the case. Most of the cases he worked on are time sensitive and he could feel the hours weighing on him.

On the way home from the police station he decides to stop by a local restaurant. He couldn't remember the last time he had a square meal. As he begins eating his food he looks up from his notes, and sees Harleen sitting alone at a table on the other side of the restaurant. His eyes light up at the sight of her and he suddenly gets the urge to want to walk up to her. Her white lab coat is hung over the back of her chair and her blonde hair is pulled into a tight bun that sits perfectly on top of her head. She's wearing a navy blue v-neck and he could tell how low the neck line plunges from across the room. Loki sits there nervously for a few minutes debating whether or not it would be smart of him to talk to her. "Fuck it," he says, getting up and grabbing his cup of coffee and his notes as he walks up to her table.

Harleen looks up from her plate of food, as Loki makes his way toward her. "Hi, uhh. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm a detective and I recognized you from the police station a couple days ago," he says, pointing at the badge that hangs on his hips.

"Oh," she looks up at him, confused. "Hi, I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel" she says extending her hand.

"Hi," he says eagerly taking her hand in his and shaking it. "I'm Detective Loki. David Loki."

"Loki," she says, "I have heard of you before."

"You have?" he asks, somewhat relieved.

"Yes, I've heard you have solved every case you've been given," she says, her blue eyes sparkling. He hadn't noticed how blue her eyes were until he got close to her.

"That would be me, yes," Loki says nervously and sips his coffee. He looks up at her over the rim of the cup and Harleen smiles and notices all the tattoos on his fingers. She notices the blue in his eyes that match her own, and the sun tattoo on his neck. She was no stranger to men acting nervously around her, but something about Loki seemed so innocent and sweet. He was covered in tattoos and wore this serious expression but something about him made her feel comfortable.

"Are you really drinking coffee? It's seven o'clock at night?" she asks.

"Yes, it's probably going to be a very late night for me," he says. "I have trouble sleeping when my cases are still unsolved."

"Maybe it's not because of your cases but because you're drinking caffeine so late at night," she says, eyeing his cup.

"Whoa, take it easy Harleen. I know you're a psychiatrist and everything but I'm not your patient," he teases. 

She laughs for the first time that day, and Loki thinks it might be his new favorite sound. The waiter walks over and refills her glass of water, and Loki stares at her as she thanks the waiter and takes a sip of her drink.

"So what's your story Harleen?" he asks.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," she says, picking up all the paperwork she had scattered around the table and organizing it into a neat pile. He wondered if she felt as nervous around him as he felt around her.

"How long have you been a psychiatrist? What made you want to do it?" he asked, curious.

"Well, I've been a psychiatrist for three years now, and I want to help people." she said.

"Three years? How old are you anyway?" he asks.

"I'm 28, and you're very nosy."

"I'm just curious that's all," he says.

"And how old are you Detective Loki?"

"I'm 34," he says and she nods her head and takes another sip of her water. "So helping people, that's really why you do it?"

"Of course. Isn't that why you do what you do?" she asks.

"Sure, but there's got to be more to it than that right? Did you always want to be a psychiatrist?"

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were curious," she said, appearing uncomfortable with all his questions.

'I'm sorry, you don't have to answer I'm just curious about you that's all," he says.

"No it's okay, I just haven't had someone show this much interest in me in a long time," she says. He's surprised by this because she is easily one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Yet, she seemed so insecure for some reason. "I always wanted to be a psychiatrist. I didn't exactly know much about it when I was growing up but I knew I wanted to help people and it just seemed like the right thing for me," she says.

"Hmm," Loki says, "I'm glad you're passionate about your work, it's refreshing actually."

"It's the only thing I'm good at," she says jokingly but her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"I seriously doubt that that's true," he says, leaning in towards her. She turns and starts slipping her paperwork off the table and into her black hand bag.

"I don't know if this is appropriate to ask or not," he starts and she looks up at him, pushing her glasses up the rim of her nose with a nervous look on her face. "But I would love to take you out sometime... Like on a date?" he says, cringing when he says the word date.

The look on her face, doesn't change like he hoped it would. Her face crumbles like she's about to reject him and he feels his heart sink into his stomach. "Oh, David. I, um" she starts and he holds up his hand.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry it's inappropriate and I shouldn't have asked," he says.

"You're very sweet but you have to understand that I don't date people I work with," she says, biting her lip.

"No I totally understand. I'm sorry I asked and made you feel uncomfortable," he smiles and her heart pounds inside her chest. Loki has the biggest dimples and his smile makes her feel so safe. She feels stupid for rejecting him, but rules are rules and she follows them for a reason.

"Uncomfortable is the last thing I feel around you," she says, and she regrets saying it because his eyes light up with hope. "Besides, dating me is really difficult. I'm way too obsessed with my job and that's always getting in the way of my relationships."

"Funny, because that's the same reason I'm still single. Nobody understands why I put my job first." he says, his blue eyes sparkling as he talked. This was actually a good sign in Harleen's mind. Maybe he would be more understanding than her last boyfriends because he was just as passionate about his job as she was with hers. He understood that what they do is important. Harleen stops herself before she gets carried away in her daydream and grabs her hand bag.

"I should probably get going, I have to get home," she says and stands.

"Right, uhh," he gets up quickly and sticks out his hand. "It was very nice meeting you Harleen," he says as she shakes his hand once again. His grip is strong and his hands are rough and for just a moment she imagines what his hands would fee like around her waist. She shakes the thought out of her head as fast as it came, embarrassed to even think such a thing.

"It was nice meeting you too David," she says, and he smiles. He likes the way his name sounds when she says it. Especially because people rarely ever called him by his first name.

"I'll see you around I guess," he says, and finally lets go of her hand.

"Yeah, see you around." She pulls her lab coat off the back of her chair, folds it in her arms and smiles as she walks past him and into the parking lot. 

Loki watches her as she walks away, her navy blue blouse, tucked into her tight black skirt and those same damn black heels. As she walked towards the door he saw her pulling out her bun from the tight knot it was in and her blonde hair came down in waves around her shoulders, and he bit his lip, the feeling of desire growing in his stomach. All he knew was Harleen Quinzel was going to be trouble.

_________________________________________

A few days later Loki is sitting at his desk clicking back and forth between tabs on his computer when he sees Harleen walking towards the front entrance. He didn't realize this was going to become a common occurrence, seeing her around the police station. She's once again wearing those black heels that make her legs look like they go on for days. Her hair is back in the pony tail, and she wears her white lab coat once again. She looks so professional and confident with the way she walks. Just the sight of her quickens his pulse.

She stops by Mike's desk on the way in and shares a few words with him before walking towards the interrogation room. This time she notices Loki as she passes by. "David," she says, smiling and reaching out her hand.

"Harleen, hi," he says, relieved she is so happy to see him. He sticks out his hand and her hand feels so warm and soft in his hand. It's been so long since he had physical contact with a woman, it was embarrassing.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"I've been all right, what about you?" he asks.

"I'm doing just fine. Any luck on the case you're working on?" she asks.

"No luck, unfortunately. I think I've been a little distracted," he smirks at her, and she raises her eyebrows at him and nervously looks away.

"Well I should get to it," she says, holding up her paperwork and pointing towards the door of the interrogation room.

"Right," he says, and she turns, walking into the room and clicking the door shut behind her.

_________________________________________________

Seeing Harleen around the station became a regular occurrence over the next few weeks. Loki watched her from his desk, over the rim of his computer screen and he felt his heart twitch whenever she looked in his direction or acknowledged him. Mike eyeballed him one morning when Loki stuck his head out of his cubicle to watch as Harleen walked out of the station.

"Loki," Mike said. Loki jumped, startled and unaware that anyone was watching him.

"Yes sir?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Get back to work. You've got no new leads on your case and you're distracted every time Dr. Harleen Quinzel steps into this station. Don't make me transfer her to a different station," he threatens. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he says, pain shooting inside his chest. The last thing he wanted was for Harleen to get transferred, and for his crush to distract him from his job.

Later that day, while on his way back from questioning a young man, Loki drove behind a white tesla that was going way over the speed limit. He rarely ever pulled people over, especially now that he was a detective he felt his ticket-writing days were over, but this person was just asking for it. He flashed his lights and the car pulled over to the side of the road. Loki climbed out of his car and made his way over to the tesla, knocking on the window of the front seat. Harleen looked up at him from the driver's seat as she rolled down her window.

"Harleen?" he asked.

"Oh come on," she said, smiling. "Don't even pretend like you didn't know who you were pulling over," she teases.

"Jesus, why were you driving so fast?" he asked.

"I have somewhere I need to be," she says. "I'm so glad it's just you," she says, relieved.

"Just me?" he asks, offended. "Don't think you're getting out of a ticket just because you know me," he smiles.

"Are detectives even allowed to pull people over like this?" she asks, teasing him.

"Yes, any certified officer can pull over someone for violating traffic laws," he says, and she grins. "Where are you headed?"

"Home," she says.

"Home? Rushing home to see the boyfriend?" he asks.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she says, and looks back up at him. He is biting his lip as he looks down at her. He looks so intimidating from this angle, she realizes. He has his hands on his hips, pushing back his jacket and she can she his badge hanging loosely on his hips. 

"Good to know," he says, and he leans his arms on the side of her door. "Do you need a police escort home?"

She laughs again, and she notices she has only been laughing recently when she's around him. It's a scary thought, how comfortable she feels around him. "You're adorable," she says, putting a hand over her mouth trying to hide how big she's smiling.

"Harleen, would you reconsider my request to take you out on a date?" he asks, leaning in closer towards her. She can smell the aftershave and see the blue reflecting in his eyes. His eyes are hopeful and pleading and it melts her heart. Maybe one date wouldn't be a bad idea.

"I don't know," she says, not wanting to get ahead of herself. 

"Please consider it," he begs. "I would love to take you out."

"I'll think about it," she says, and that's enough for him to smile. The dimples are out in full force again and she feels a tug on her heart. He really does have a great smile and he seems like a nice guy. 

"Well," he says pulling out his notepad from his front jacket pocket. "You can take this," he says scribbling down his phone number and tearing the page. "And call me if you change your mind," he says, handing it to her.

She takes it from his hand and smiles up at him.

"I'll see you around Harleen," he says and steps away from her car. "And drive safely for the love of god"

She laughs again and she watches him in her rear view mirror as he walks away. His navy blue khaki's fit him so perfectly and he walks with such confidence. The scent of his aftershave still lingers in the air and she smiles as he gets in his car and drives past her. All she can think is that David Loki is going to be trouble.

_____________________________________________

Days pass and Harleen stares at the torn piece of notepad paper in her purse with David's number. She's been temped to call him so many times, but hasn't worked up the courage to yet. She sees him at the station again and like every other time he smiles as soon as she walks in. She hasn't been in a relationship in close to a year and she's been so focused on her career, she isn't even sure she knows how to be in a relationship anymore - at least when it comes to balancing work and a relationship. 

One day as she walks into the police station, she doesn't see David at his desk. She asks Mike where he is and he says "He's in the interrogation room questioning the perp, he thinks this is the guy."

Harleen walks past Mike and looks through the glass of the interrogation room. Loki is standing in the corner of the room with the young man standing between Loki and the wall. Loki is standing inches away from the kid and he's holding up photos of two little kids and shoving them in the kids face. Harleen's breathe catches in her throat when she notices how visibly angry he looks. All of her previous encounters with him were very sweet and he seemed harmless. She didn't realize he had such a temper, but she guessed it came with the nature of the job. 

"Where are they?" Loki yelled, snapping her back to the present. "I know it was you, you sick fuck."

Harleen noticed the vein bulging on his throat when he yelled, and the rasp in his voice. His body was pressed so closely against the young man's body, Harleen felt herself holding her breath when she looked at him. She had always been attracted to guys who has tempers even thought she knew it was bad, and now she was seeing Loki in a whole new light. He was nothing but sweet to her, which Harleen admired, but he had a temper when it came to his job. She was surprised that his aggressive behavior was turning her on. For a moment, she imagined him pining her to the wall the same way he was pining this kid to the wall now.Loki slammed the kid into the wall, and the police officer standing outside with her yelled "Loki!" and ran into the interrogation room, pulling Loki off the kid. Harleen snapped out of her fantasy and ran into the interrogation room too, Loki's eyes softening when he saw her. The officer had his grip tight around Loki and the young man in question was curled up against the wall, still in hand cuffs, obviously scared. "Get off me, I'm cool" Loki said, shaking the officers grip.

The officer let go of him and Loki stepped out into the hallway, breathing heavily. Harleen stood there with the officer, and watched as the officer lifted the young man back in his seat and made sure the cuffs were secure. "Sorry just give me one minute," Harleen said, stepping out of the room.

She stepped out into the hall to see Loki rolling up his shirt sleeves and breathing deeply. She noticed another tattoo on his inner forearm that she hadn't noticed before, and it looked like lettering in another language. He pushed his hair back that was falling in his face and looked up at her. "I'm sorry you saw that," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asks, stepping closer to him. Loki sits on a stool and rubs his forehead, shaking his head.

"Sometimes this job is just too much stress you know? I know he's fucking lying but I can't prove it," he says getting angrier with every word.

"Hey it's okay," she says, stepping closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Startled by her touch, he looks up at her. "I know this job can be stressful, nobody said it would be easy," she sinks down into a crouch so she can be at eye level with him. "But you are good at what you do, even if you lose your temper sometimes."

He smiles at this and can feel himself calming down. She's right, and once again the desire to hold her forms in his chest. Her blue eyes are big as marbles and he feels calmer just staring into them. He can smell her perfume that's equally erotic as it is sweet. He wants to hold her so badly, but he knows he can't.

"Also," she says, pushing herself up to stand in front of him again. "I think one date wouldn't be such a bad idea," she says and his chest nearly bursts. She can tell he wasn't expecting this by the shocked expression on his face. "But, I have a few rules"

"Rules, sure, anything," he says eagerly, licking his lips.

"We could get in trouble with work so it's nobody's business but ours right? You don't plan on sharing this information with the entire police station?" she asks.

"Right, I wouldn't tell anyone," he says.

"Also, I want to keep this date as private as possible so I don't want to go out to some restaurant. I want you to cook me a nice meal at your place like a gentleman," she says, smiling. 

He laughs, "I think I can manage that. Lucky for you, I'm a pretty decent cook."

"Okay," she says, "then I will arrive at your place at seven o'clock this Friday evening.. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," he said. 

"Great, now quit distracting me I have to get back to work," she says playfully shoving his shoulder as she walks past him into the interrogation room. Loki's smiling so hard, he feels his cheeks burning. His head is spinning and he's excited for the first time in a long time. For once he's thinking about something other than the case and the criminals and the stress. This was good for him, he needed this. He glanced down at his phone and sighed knowing it was only Monday. He didn't know how he was going to survive the week.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is inappropriate for readers under the age of 18.

The week passes by at an aggravatingly slow pace and Harleen feels a sudden surge of anxiety, like maybe she was making a mistake. But before she knew it Friday evening was here and she didn't have time to question it. It was one date, no big deal. What scared her was the way she was feeling about Loki. It had been a long time since she'd felt desire and longing like this. She was sure she was happy being alone and closed off, it made everything easier. Her career came first and men were always intimidated by that - intimidated by her success, but Loki only seemed to admire her and understand her. She felt happy around him and she found herself feeling excited for this date.

Harleen nervously got out of her car and walked up to Loki's apartment. It's a rainy night in Boston so she's wearing a sweatshirt over her head and her favorite jeans. She wasn't sure how casual or not casual this night was supposed to be. She knocks on the front door and hears footsteps approaching just before he swings open the door. "Harleen, hi," he says. She quickly glances him up and down and admires his black tight khaki's and white collared shirt. Clearly, he went for the more formal approach for this evening and she instantly regretted not dressing up.

"Hi David, I'm sorry I feel so under-dressed," she said pointing at the sweatshirt. 

"Nonsense," he said, pulling her into a hug when she walked through the front door. She was startled at first but quickly melted into his hug. Her face was pressed against the sun tattoo on his neck and she could smell his aftershave so strongly it made her dizzy. He obviously just shaved before she came over. "I was going to change but I just got home from work and I was rushing to finish dinner," he said.

"Oh my gosh, you really made dinner?" she asks. "I was joking before when I said you should make me dinner."

"Well I wasn't," he said, walking into the kitchen. "Please, have a seat," he pointed to the stools at the island in his kitchen. Harleen sat on a stool and noticed how nice his apartment is. There is music playing in the background and candles were lit on the counter, and Harleen felt so happy as she looked around his apartment. He might have acted like he had just got home but clearly he had taken the time to set the mood and shave for her. It was sweet.

"What would you like to drink? Are you a beer or a wine girl?" he asked.

"I'll have whatever you're having," she says and he smiles. "But please, make it something strong. Today was a rough day at work," she says.

"Oh no," he says, walking over to the counter next to her. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a drink," she says, hoping he'll drop it because the last thing she wants to talk about right now is work.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," he says and turns to his liquor cabinet.

"You own a lot of alcohol," she says, looking at his liquor cabinet. "You're such a cliche, a detective with a drinking problem," she teases.

"Who said I have a problem?" he asks, smiling. "Most of this alcohol is untouched if you didn't notice."

"Oh I noticed," she said. "I also noticed all the bottles of whiskey."

"What's wrong with whiskey?" he asks.

"Nothing," she smiles. "It smells amazing in here. What are we eating?"

"Spaghetti Carbonara and Caesar salad," he said, walking back towards the counter grabbing plates and silverware. 

"Sounds fancy. Is Italian food your specialty?" she asks.

"It is actually. My family comes from an Italian background of sorts so I have been blessed with the ability to cook decent Italian food," he says. 

"Wow, I never would have guessed," she says. "Who's Italian, your Mom or your Dad?" she asks as he starts pouring the spaghetti into two bowls.

"My Mom was," he says and she picks up on the way he said this in past tense and she feels her chest tighten.

"Was? Is she alive?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer by the look on his face.

"No, she passed away when I was still a kid," he says and avoids her eyes as he turns to shut off the stove and grabs the salad bowl. 

"David," she says stepping off the stool and walking around the counter so she can stand beside him. He looks down at her. "I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No it's okay, it was a long time ago," he says, brushing it off. "It's just that I never really talk about her you know? Not with anybody. It's strange for me that's all."

She nods her head. She finds herself studying him the same way she studies her patients and she tries to let go of her medical thinking and just be there for him. "Was she nice?"

"From what I can remember yes, she was an amazing woman who deserved better," he said. 

"She died when I was 7 years old so I don't remember very much, but I still remember her scent and her presence, and her smile..." he says and looks over at Harleen. "I'm sorry this just went from a first date to a therapy session, do you want to eat now?" he asks, smiling.

"Yeah sure," Harleen says, stroking his arm with her hand. 

"Now you're making me want to drink the strong stuff too," he jokes.

_______________________________________________________

Three drinks later, and Loki is feeling pretty buzzed. They moved from the dinner table to his back porch and he is pouring her her third drink of the night. "David, that meal was incredible thank you, you're a great cook," she says.

"Thank you," he says, laughing a little. "You say that like you're really surprised that I can cook."

"I am surprised," she says.

"I'll try not to be offended by that," he jokes.

"It's not very common that you meet a man who can cook," she says. "Believe it or not but you're one of a kind."

"So are you, Harleen Quinzel. Just listen to your name. I've never met anyone named Harleen before. It's a beautiful name," he says.

"Thank you," she says, smiling.

"Do your friends call you Harley?" he asks.

"Oh, I don't have a lot of friends," she says, shyly.

"Well Harley, you've got one now," he says, nudging her shoulder and taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh, we're not gonna be friends," she says seductively. He gives her a questioning look and he's not sure if it's the alcohol fucking with his head but he is certain that she just made a pass at him. "I'm kidding," she teases. "Let's go watch a movie on your couch."

She stands quickly and grabs his hand and pulls him up. He grunts, feeling slightly dizzy when he walks. Damn, this alcohol is hitting him so quickly. He wasn't usually such a lightweight, but then again he wasn't usually a heavy drinker either. Harleen makes her way to the stack of DVD's he keeps under his TV and starts looking through them. "You have great taste in movies," she says.

"Thank you," he says. "What do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm," she says, grabbing two DVD's out of the stack. "Are you in the mood for The Shining or Memento?" "I'm in the mood for whatever you're in the mood for," he says, lying back on his black leather couch.

"That's a great answer," she says and pops The Shining disk into the DVD player. "It's hot in here," she says, pulling off her sweatshirt. His breath catches in his throat when he realizes she's wearing a white tank top underneath, with no bra. He can visibly see her nipples through her shirt and he's trying not to stare.

The movie begins and the opening credits that seem to take forever roll over the screen. Loki can smell Harley's flowery shampoo and she's leaning her head against his shoulder. The smell is driving him crazy, she smells so good, and her white tank top hugs her chest so tightly he can feel himself getting hard just by looking at her. He doesn't know whether he should blame the alcohol or his lack of a sex life recently, but before he can think to stop it his erection is tenting his pants. He curses himself for wearing his navy blue khaki's that outline his erection perfectly. He couldn't possibly feel more embarrassed than he did right now.

Harleen is watching the movie when she notices that Loki's breathing is irregular, and is unusually heavy. He awkwardly readjusts his hip beneath her and that's when she notices his obvious erection. She's surprised and wonders what turned him on so quickly, but she's also impressed. She can see his length pressing against his pants and the sight of him so turned on makes her smile because she knows she's the reason for it.

She looks up at him and puts her hand on his upper thigh. "Are you okay?" she asks, eyeing his crotch.

"I'm sorry," he stutters, "I haven't had sex in a really long time and all this alcohol is making me really horny for some reason and fuck you smell amazing and that white tank top is fucking incredible on you--"

"Shhhh," she says, putting her finger over his lips. "You're saying all the right things but I don't want to talk anymore," she says as she crawls onto his lap. 

"Harley," he says, nervously. "We don't have to do this."

"Stop talking," she says, suddenly eager to see him underneath his khaki's. She puts her legs on either side of him, and pulls his face closer to her. She can smell his delicious aftershave and feel the early stubble on his chin, even though he just shaved hours ago. Loki stares into her eyes, surprised at her confidence. She brings her lips to his and she can taste the bourbon on his tongue. As soon as her tongue connects with his he moans softly and subconsciously thrusts his hips up against her. He wraps his arms around her back and pulls her closer, his tongue pushing into her mouth.

Harleen runs her fingers through his slicked back hair as she kisses him and she can feel his erection trapped under her thigh. Loki feels so hard it's nearly painful. Harleen reaches down and slips his belt out of the loops and throws it to the ground. She slowly unbuttons every single button on his white dress shirt, then Loki quickly pulls it off. Harleen is fascinated by the tattoos she has just revealed on his chest and upper arms. He has what appears to be snakes curving around his hips, and a snake tangled in ropes on his left shoulder. On the right side of his chest he has a half moon tattoo with the words "lost and found '02" written underneath it. For a moment Harleen wonders what it means, but then Loki's mouth is on hers again and he's lifting her tank top over her head.

In one quick motion her tank top is on the ground and Loki feels his pants tighten even more around his crotch. Her breasts are larger than he imagined they would be, and they are the perfect shade of pale. He brings his mouth to her chest and flicks his tongue across her nipple, and Harleen moans softly in his ear. His mouth finds her nipple again and he sucks her into his mouth, his hands tangling in her hair.

She finally tugs down his zipper and pushes down his pants, his erection springing out between them. Loki sighes of relief and Harleen's breath catches in her throat at the sight of him. His cock is thick and her mouth waters seeing him this vulnerable. "Where are your condoms?" she asks.

"I don't have any," he says, cursing himself for not thinking of that sooner. "Fuck."

"We can go to the store down the street really fast and get some," she suggests.

"I am way too hard to be in public right now," he laughs.

"Okay, okay relax," she says as he slides down his lap and onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Shh, you talk too much during sex" she says.

"We're not having sex," he said. "Yet."

She smiles at him before taking him in her mouth. As soon as her warm mouth makes contact with his cock, his entire body shivers and he moans. She likes the feeling of being in control and she enjoys seeing him this vulnerable, squirming beneath her touch. She bobs her head up and down and he gently thrusts into her mouth and grabs onto her hair. Harleen feels a pulse between her legs at the thought of his cock inside of her. She licks her tongue all the way down to the base of his shaft and licks all the way back to the tip, and he moans her name loudly. She uses her hands to pump him as she licks his head, and he lets out a strangled cry as she jerks him. The feeling of her warm hands around his shaft while she deep throats him is almost unbearable. He couldn't remember a time where he had felt so much pleasure and the sight of her head bobbing up and down is making his head spin.

"Fuck, Harley. I'm close," he said, gripping her hair and thrusting into her mouth again. She moans in response and the vibrations from her mouth send him over the edge. He bucks his hips and shoots into her mouth, crying out her name as he does. "Jesus fucking christ Harleen you're so sexy," he pants, trying to catch his breath. 

She smiles and in one quick motion, he lifts her up and lays her back against the couch, tugging down her jeans. "Take it easy Detective," she teases. "These are my favorite jeans."

"They should be your favorite because your ass looks incredible in them," he says. She feels blood rush to her cheeks as she blushes and her bare legs are exposed. 

He touches her and he moans, feeling how wet she already is. He thrusts two fingers inside of her, while simultaneously taking her nipple in his mouth again, his hot breath fanning across her skin. She moans, rocking her hips into his fingers and the sound makes Loki harden once again.

"Fuck Harley you're so wet," he says, his voice sounding husky and seductive. 

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Don't ever be fucking sorry, I want my face covered in you," he says, moving face down in between her legs. 

She gasps as his tongue enters her, and swirls around inside of her. He moans softly and the vibrations feel so good, she grips his hair tightly. Harleen wraps her legs around his shoulders as he sucks her clit, and reaching his hand up he finds her breast and starts massaging it.

"David," she says, moaning. He sucks harder and brings his fingers back down to her clit, massaging her and sucking her aggressively. "Fuck--" she curses and grips his hair as she bucks into his mouth.

"Come for me baby," he whispers into her thighs, and he pumps his fingers in and out of her as fast as he can manage. The sight of her so turned on has him subconsciously thrusting his hips into the couch.

He can feel her so close as her muscles wrap around his fingers so tightly, and at just the right moment he removes his fingers and sucks with his mouth as she climaxes, screaming out his name. He looks up at her and she catches his eye, "Holy fuck," she says, out of breath.

"That was amazing," he says. "And so incredibly sexy."

"Trust me, it was even better for me," she says. "It's been a long time since I've done that with anybody."

"Me too," he says. "Hence, why I don't even own any condoms. I'm such an idiot, I should have bought some before tonight."

"Well it's actually pretty sweet that you had no expectations of me and you weren't expecting anything to happen tonight."

"Yeah but I should have known you would be way too tempting to resist," he smiles at her. He looks at the tv screen, the movie only thirty minutes into it and he curls up against her, spooning her from behind. "Do you still want to finish the movie?"

"Of course I do, it's fucking The Shining," she says.

"I agree, it's a classic," he says, trying not to nudge her ass with his erection.

The movie continues to play for another thirty minutes when Loki's cell phone rings. "Ugh--," he says reaching for his pants off the floor, and digging into the pocket for his cell phone. He flips it open and presses it against his ear. "What is it?" he asks.

"Loki, you have to come in and see this," Mike says. "One of the men that Anderson just arrested for a drug violation matches the description of the suspect who kidnapped the little girl, we need you in here now."

"Fuck, okay I'll be there in ten minutes," Loki says, hurriedly flipping his phone shut and grabbing his boxer briefs and his pants and sliding them on. "I am so sorry Harleen, but I need to go-"

"It's okay," she said as she grabbed her jeans off the floor. "Duty calls."

"I'm really sorry but I can't miss this, I think they might have found the guy who-"

"David, really. It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me I understand your job is important," she says.

"Thank you," he says, buttoning his white-collared shirt as fast as he can and slipping on his thick rain coat. "I'll make it up to you I swear," he kisses her cheek as he heads for the door. "Just make sure to lock up behind you and I'll see you at the station later," he says over his shoulder as he runs out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another completed chapter. I feel so awkward writing sex scenes but I also like writing them. It's a lot harder to write though than I thought it would be. I am loving writing this story though and I am so obsessed with their characters.


	3. Part 3

Harleen wakes up the next morning feeling hungover. She didn't realize how much she had to drink last night until she felt it in the morning. Her head throbbed with a headache, and last night's events were blurry in her memory. She remembers going to Loki's place after work and watching a movie and... did they have sex? No, they didn't have sex, she remembers. But things did get pretty intense and if it wasn't for the alcohol in her system last night she would have never pushed herself onto Loki the way she did. She feels the blood rush to her cheeks and she can't help blushing thinking of the way Loki made her feel last night. Maybe it was a mistake but she couldn't deny she hasn't felt that much pleasure in a long time. She could still feel the stubble from his cheeks scratching her inner thighs, and the taste of his tongue in her mouth.

She shakes the thought out of her head, embarrassed and starts to get ready for work. She pulls her long blonde hair into a neat bun, and does her makeup quickly before slipping on her black rimmed glasses. Loki's superior, Mike has contacted her asking her to come in immediately to perform a psychiatric evaluation of the man they brought in last night.

Harleen finally arrives at the police station where Loki is sitting at his desk furiously typing into the computer and aggressively clicking the mouse. "What's going on?" she asks Mike, while looking over at Loki who still hasn't noticed her.

"Loki is frustrated. He's been up all night questioning this guy and trying to get his criminal records from out of state," he says.

"Ah, I see," she says, looking over at him. She sees three empty white cups on his desk, most likely from all the coffee he's already drank and it's only 9 in the morning. He's wearing the same white button down shirt he wore last night when he was leaving, and his rain coat is slung over the back of his chair. He stops typing for a moment and she can hear him take a deep breath and run his hands through his hair, his shoulders sinking. She has to stop herself from running across the room and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Whenever you're ready Dr. Quinzel," Mike says, eyeing her suspiciously and holding open the interrogation room door.

"Right, sorry," she says and steps into the interrogation room.

____________________________________________

Loki sees Harleen as she steps out of the interrogation room and he walks up to her, his heart feeling light in his chest. "Harley, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks. Mike eyeballs him when he hears him call her Harley.

"Sure," she says, and he follows her out to the parking lot. It's freezing and cloudy outside and Loki can see his breath in the air as he talks.

"I'm so sorry about last night," he says. "I didn't mean to rush out on you last night, I hope you know I would have loved to spend the whole night with you."

"Loki, last night was a little intense," she says, biting her lip.

"Yeah it was," he agrees. "It was the most fun I've had in a long time honestly."

"It was for me too....but I think we need to slow down," she says, and his face falls, a look of confusion forming in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Or say something wrong?" he asks, his piercing blue eyes searching hers.

"No, god no," she says, smiling. "You did everything right, but I'm just not ready..." she says, struggling to find words.

"You're not ready..?"

"I just think we're moving a little fast that's all," she says.

"You're right, we are moving a little fast. I'm sorry," he says, gulping.

"David, please don't apologize. I was the one who initiated it last night right? It's totally my fault, I was a little drunk," she admits.

"I was a little drunk too, but I didn't mean to take advantage of you," he says.

"You didn't take advantage of me, I took advantage of you," she says.

"But I was very okay with everything that happened between us last night," he says smiling. "Feel free to take advantage of me anytime."

"David--"

"Okay, I'm sorry we don't have to move so fast if you don't want to. I understand."

"No you don't understand. I've never fooled around with a guy I barely know before," she says, looking up into his eyes.

"You still consider me a guy you barely know?" he asks, looking slightly hurt.

"I don't mean that in a bad way but yes, I barely know you. The only guys I have ever fooled around with in the past were my serious boyfriends," she says.

"Have you had a lot of those?" he asks. "Serious boyfriends I mean?"

"This is exactly what I mean. We should get to know each other better before we fool around again," she says.

"That's fine Harley, I would love to get to know you more. I want to."

"And yes. I've had a few serious boyfriends."

"That's not surprising at all since you're so fucking gorgeous," he says, putting his hands in his coat pockets and grinning.

"What about you, any serious girlfriends?"

"Not since college," he says, looking down at his feet. "I don't really have time for serious relationships. Or at least I never found anyone worth making the time for," he says, looking back up at her.

She feels warmth in her chest as she looks up at the gorgeous, sheepish smile on his face, his dimples visible on his cheeks. "We'll see about that. Get back to work Detective," she says, turning and walking toward her car.

"When will I see you again?" he calls out behind her.

"I'll see you soon," she yells over her shoulder. She climbs into her car and takes a few deep breaths. That conversation went well, she thinks. She looks up at her rear view mirror and sees Loki swing open the front door to the police station and make his way back inside. David Loki wasn't the type of guy she normally went after, but she couldn't deny she found him attractive. In the past she dated guys who looked like pretty boys and had more confidence in themselves than she could ever imagine having in herself. But she could tell just by looking at Loki that he lacked confidence, and she wondered why. 

He was handsome, but not in the usual way. He had perfectly gelled, slicked back hair, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right through her. He always smells like pine trees and cologne and has various tattoos scattered across his body. He has adorable dimples that only appear in the rare scenario when he smiles. His presence is intimidating if you don't know him, but once you do - his personality is soft and sweet. He gives off the bad boy vibe with his tattoos and his temper but he's also sweet and understanding which is exactly the type of man Harleen needs and imagines herself with. Maybe she did know him better than she originally thought.

______________________________________________________________

A few nights pass and Harleen hasn't seen Loki in a few days. This is good, she thinks. She wants to keep some space from him because she knows she'll fall for him really fast if she spends a lot of time with him, and falling for Loki is not high on her priorities list. 

It's a Friday night in late October and Harleen pours herself a glass of wine and turns on the fire place in her living room. She snuggles up on her couch to read a steamy romance novel she's halfway through and for some reason, she keeps picturing Loki as the main male character in her story. She blushes as she reads the graphic sex scenes - imagining what it would be like to be with Loki in that way. She feels a pulse in between her legs thinking about Loki's lips all over her body. It might have been a couple of days since he had touched her, but her body hadn't yet forgotten. The rain outside is pouring tonight, which only adds to the overall romantic mood of the evening.

For a moment, she wonders what Loki is doing and if he's thinking about her. She considers calling him and asking him to come over and have a glass of wine with her. She hasn't heard from him in days and she knows he's most likely still at work, drowning in paperwork and desperately trying to solve his case.

As she is thinking about calling Loki, she hears a rapid knock on her front door. Startled, she jumps to her feet and walks over to her door, hugging her blanket around her body and peering through the peep hole. She sees a shadowy figure and she can't quite make out who it is, so she turns on her porch light and sees that it's Loki.

She opens the door in one quick motion. "David, how did you know were I live?" she asks him.

"I looked it up in the system...," he pauses. "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, come in," she says, noticing he's soaking wet from the rain and shivering. "Are you okay? Do you need a change of clothes?"

"I'm okay.. I just," he says, still shivering, trying to breathe.

"David?" she looks up at him concerned, and he feels his heart beating really fast.

"We found the little girl we've been looking for for nearly two weeks tonight," he says.

"Oh good--"

"We found her body in the woods. She's dead," he says and Harleen gasps.

"Oh no," she says, putting her hand up to her mouth.

"I was too late," he says, his voice quivering.

"David this wasn't your fault," she says, stepping closer to him and putting her hand on his cold chest.

"I saw her body, Harley. It was all twisted and her skin was so pale, she had to have been dead for a while," he says, his eyes watering and his entire body shaking.

"David, sit down," she says, pushing him down to her couch.

"I fucked up, she shouldn't be dead, you should have seen the look on her parents faces," he says, burying his face in his hands.

"David, it's okay," she says, sitting on the couch next to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"It's not okay, that little girl is dead and it's my fucking fault," he says angrily, and she can feel the tension in his back.

"You did the best you could. You're an amazing detective and you've been working your ass off on this case," she says.

"I couldn't save her," he says, staring into her fireplace, a single tear dripping from his eyes.

"You can't save them all.... This job is brutal and sometimes we have to deal with things that are almost unbearable, but you're going to get through this too. You're great at your job and just because this one case ended badly doesn't mean it's your fault," she said.

He knew she was right, but it didn't change the fact that the little girl was dead. He couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment in himself and the knot in his stomach that wouldn't go away. He had seen a lot of pretty terrible things while working as a detective but nothing really prepares you to see a dead child.

"I feel sick to my stomach," he says and puts his head back in his hands.

"Okay, stand up, come here," she says, pulling him up.

"I'm sorry I'm getting your couch all wet," he says, looking down. She grabs his jacket, and quickly slips it off his shoulders. He keeps his eyes glues to hers as she slowly unbuttons his soaking wet shirt, and pulls that off his shoulders too. Then she moves her hand to his belt, and she quickly unfastens it and throws it to the ground. She zips his pants down and pulls them down to his feet and he awkwardly steps out of them as they continue to look into each other's eyes without breaking eye contact. He's standing in nothing but his briefs and the light from the fireplace washes over his cold skin.

"Wrap yourself in this," she says, handing him the blanket she had had wrapped around herself earlier. "I'm going to throw these in the dryer," she holds up his clothes.

"Thank you Harleen," he says, sniffling and tugging the blanket around his body. He didn't realize how cold he was until that moment and he decides to sit in front of the fire place. He hears Harley shuffling around her apartment as she tosses his clothes into her dryer and he can't help but smile. Nobody had ever taken care of him like this in a long time. The feeling was completely foreign to him. He holds his hands out in front of the fire place and blows warm air into his hands and rubs them together furiously.

Harleen walks up beside him, a new blanket wrapped around him and she plops down beside him in front of the fireplace. He looks over at her, her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, a white tank top hugging her red bra and little black shorts that show a lot of thigh. She pushes her glasses up her nose as she looks over at him and he absolutely adores her.

"Thank you for being so nice to me," he says.

"Of course. Nobody should ever have to go through what you went through tonight. It's the least I could do," she says.

"I guess nobody said this job was easy," he says and she laughs.

"I have something that'll make you feel better though," she says, pulling out a joint.

"Weed?" he says, shocked. "You do realize I'm the police right? I could arrest you for such a suggestion," he says, teasing.

"Fine, arrest me," she says, grabbing her candle lighter and lighting the end of it. He watches the way her lips wrap around the end of the joint, her red lipstick leaving a small mark behind. The way her fingers gingerly wrap around the joint remind him of the way she held him in her hands the other night and he gulps, feeling goosebumps spread across his arms. She holds it out for him and he grins, taking it from her and taking a drag for himself.

"I haven't smoked weed in years," he says, coughing a little.

She laughs a throaty laugh. "Is it too much for you to handle?"

"Not at all," he says, taking another drag and holding it in, before he breathes and the smoke pours from his mouth.

"You said you haven't had a serious relationship since college.. So where did you go to college?" she asks.

"New York," he says, passing her the joint. "That's where I'm originally from."

"New York, huh? I never would've guessed," she says, taking a drag from the joint.

"What about you? Where are you from?" he asks.

"The Golden state. California. I went to Stanford," she says.

"You went to Stanford?" he says, surprised.

"Yes, is that so surprising?"

"I didn't realize I was talking to a genius," he teases.

"Oh stop," she says, smiling as she passes him the joint again.

"I'm serious. That's very impressive," he says.

"Thank you," she says. "So why Boston then? Why not stay in New York?"

"Because I got offered a promotion. I was a cop for years in New York, and they wanted to promote me to detective but there were no openings available yet. But if I transferred to Boston, I would get the job right away. I never cared much for New York and I think Boston is a beautiful city, so I left. Becoming a detective has always been my goal so I knew it was the right thing," he says.

"Wow, I bet you looked really sexy in your cop uniform," she says and he laughs suddenly, startling here. "I'm serious," she says, poking him in the ribs.

He continues to laugh to himself as he takes another drag from the joint. He can feel the weed clouding his mind, and his body starting to relax. Harley was right, this is exactly what he needed. "So why did you move to Boston? Why would you ever want to leave the Golden state?"

"For similar reasons. I was offered a job I couldn't pass up. Arkham Asylum is in Massachusetts and it's where I spend most of my days, when I'm not working at the local police stations. Arkham Asylum is the desired work location for most psychiatrists because the craziest people in the world are there, and I feel like I can really help some of them," she says.

"Arkham Asylum?" he asks. "That place is sketchy and dangerous."

"It's a great place to work for someone like me though, who loves helping people through their problems."

"Not everyone can be helped though, especially people like that. That's the deepest hole of the loony bin right there," he says, handing her the joint.

"I know, but it's my responsibility to try," she says, eyeing him as she takes another drag. He looks down at her lips again and licks his own, imagining what her lips would fee like pressed against his again.

"Is your family in California?" he asks.

"Yeah they are," she says, looking down uncomfortably. "But I'm not very close to my parents."

"Neither am I," he says.

"Is your Dad still alive?" she asks, remembering how he mentioned his Mother had passed away.

"Unfortunately," he says, and she tilts her head at him, questioningly. "He's in prison," he says.

"Oh," she says, not expecting this.

"He is partially the reason why I wanted to become a police officer in the first place. So that guys like him aren't out on the streets, but locked away where they can't hurt anyone," he says.

"I see... May I ask what happened with him? You don't have to tell me if you'd rather not talk about it," she says, looking up into his eyes.

He bit his lip. "He's a sick man, that's for sure. He's got all the problems in the book, alcohol problems, drug problems, the list goes on. He used to hit my Mom when I was a kid, and I hated him for it but I couldn't do anything to stop it either. But she loved him and she loved me even more and I knew she would never leave him...." he says, taking a drag from the joint. "After my Mom died, he got even worse, and he started taking out his anger on me. I was only eight at the time so I couldn't really defend myself. I tried once, by shoving him off of me and he got so mad that he knocked me out completely. I didn't try that again..." he says, looking into the fireplace, the orange glow dancing across his face.

"David, I'm so sorry---"

"I was fourteen when he was arrested. I called the police behind his back and told them he was abusing me. I had a broken arm at the time that he had given me, and I couldn't stand it anymore. The police came to our tiny apartment while he was working and found all of his illegal drugs, and saw the blood stain on the hardwood floor from when he broke my arm, and they immediately took me in. And that's when I went into foster care. I didn't have any other family and I guess I never considered what would happen to me after my Dad was in prison," he says, taking another drag from the joint. "I didn't realize that foster care wouldn't be much better."

Harleen sat there, taking it all in. She heard horror stories like this all the time as a psychiatrist but hearing it from David was a completely different experience. David's life was completely different from hers and she couldn't begin to imagine what growing up in an abusive home must have been like for him. "David, I'm so sorry. I'm at a loss for words," she says, looking up at him.

"It's okay. Everything that happened to me in the past made me who I am today," he says, handing her the joint.

"You know foster care isn't always bad," she says.

"I know, I just got really unlucky," he says. "But I didn't spend that much time in foster care anyways. I spent most of my teens in juvi," he says.

"Really?" she says, surprised. "For what?"

"I was pissed off at the world. My Mom died when I was just a kid and my Dad was a piece of shit, and I didn't have anyone. I was a little rebellious as a teenager to say the least, and my foster parents called the police on me when I was having a mental breakdown. I scared them and they didn't want me to live there with them anymore, and the cops found alcohol and drugs in my system, and drugs hidden in my bedroom," he says, shaking his head, regretfully.

"Damn," she says.

"But I actually liked being in juvi more than I ever liked being in foster care and I liked it more than living with my Dad. I guess I kept screwing up on purpose to land myself back in juvi because by that point it was the only home I had. The only place with adults who didn't try to hurt me and seemed to actually care about my well being. Juvi wasn't so bad, not after what I'd been through," he says.

"Wow," she says, thinking about what David's life must have been like growing up. How completely alone he must have felt without a family and without proper love and attention. It broke her heart, especially as a psychiatrist and knowing how important love is in a child's life.

The fire started to die down and they finished smoking the last of the joint, so Harleen grabbed his hand. "Come here," she said, leading him to her bedroom. He felt the rush of the joint hit him as he stood up and followed her to her bedroom.

"Ugh, I'm so stoned," he said, laughing. "I feel great."

"I know you do," she said. "Lay down and get some sleep, you're exhausted."

"I'm not even tired," he says, laying down across her bed.

"You're blinking your eyes very slowly, I can tell you're tired. When was the last time you got sleep anyway?" she says, crawling into the bed beside him.

"I don't remember to be honest," he says, yawning, and curling up next to her.

"You've been awake for over twenty-four hours trying to solve this case, and the case has been stressing you out for a while. You deserve some rest. And I know that weed helps you sleep, I smoke it sometimes to help me sleep when I've had a long day," she says.

"Do you now?" he says slowly, his breaths becoming farther apart.

"Yes," she says, turning her back against him. He spoons her from behind, and he lazily wraps his arms around her. He smells her flowery shampoo in her hair and it smells insanely good. Her ass rests firmly against his crotch and her blazing hot skin feels so good against his cold, numb body.

A few minutes pass and Loki is completely knocked out. Harleen smiles to herself, knowing finally he can get some rest after a long and stressful week. She learned so much about him tonight that she wasn't expecting to. He really opened up to her and showed a vulnerable side of himself, and she really admired that. Now he wasn't just some guy, she felt like she knew him and to know he trusted her with all this information meant a lot to her. She felt her heart fluttering as she breathed in his piney scent that was becoming more familiar to her and fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter. My writing feels like it's finally flowing and I was able to write this whole chapters (4,000 words) within a few hours. I love getting to dive deeper into Loki's back story with this chapter, and seeing him in a new light. I have become obsessed with writing this story and I can't wait to update it soon. :)


End file.
